Amy, Mephiles and Shadow
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: We are going to have ourselves, a good old fashioned Love Triangle... "Tails" Saga: epidode 4.


**AMY, MEPHILES AND SHADOW**

* * *

"W-what are you gonna do with me?" She had to ask that question.

"I'm not going to rape you… For now." He casually responded.

It hasn't been a good day for Amy Rose, the young, unlucky, pink hedgehog… Then again, it hasn't been a good month and a half, for that matter…

In all of her young life, all she wanted was to be loved… She obtained it not very long ago, just not in the way she imagined it.

She became the object of interest of an obsessive black and red hedgehog who tried to rape her at least twice… And she almost let him do it!

Then she found out that this so-called Ultimate Life Form had a brother that lived inside his head and occasionally came out for doing Chaos knows what. It turned out that this seemingly nicer brother had an interest in the girl too… And that she would have willingly accepted him.

That until that very light black and dull green hedgehog didn't knock her unconscious and tied up somewhere… In a creepy dark place.

And so, there they were…

She was petrified by fear, he was coming closer. His snaky eyes had quite the scary effect in the darkness.

"If you don't want to abuse me… Then why did you kidnap me! I thought you were better than your brother!" She practically yelled, streaks of tears on her delicate cheeks.

"Oooooh… But I am! In fact, my interests toward you are real! As for the reason of why I've brought you here… I'm afraid you'll have to thank Shadow for this."

"SHADOW!!! IT WAS HIS IDEA!!?" She sounded angry but, in truth, she was now even more frightened.

"No… It was mine. As a matter of fact, Shadow was against this plan since the beginning… But I managed to change his mind." His eyes seemed to show an hint of amusement.

"WHY!!!!? TELL ME WHY, FOR CHAOS'S SAKE!!!" She grew impatient.

His gaze was even more near to her, now… They were almost nose to nose.

"Because my brother too has a sincere interest in your person, Amy Rose… And he's also very jealous of me… Eh eh eh eh, you caused us a lot of stress, you know?"

She was speechless…

"So… I have abducted and brought you her in order to resolve our little dilemma, once and for all…" His let out a loud sigh. "… Basically, we want you to choose one of us." He concluded.

She took all the informations without breaking a sweat… She seemed unnaturally calmed for one who's just been kidnapped by a schizophrenic psychopath.

"Let me see if I got this right… I'm in the center of a typical, lame, overseen, Love Triangle?" She quietly asked.

"Uhm… Yeah." He confirmed, not hiding his awkwardness.

"Oh…" She took a very long breath… Then added: "YEEEEES!! I'M LIVING MY DREAM!!!"

That reaction was totally unexpected. For the first time since forever, Mephiles the Dark was taken aback.

"Ehrrrrr… What?" His malicious eyes changed into shocked.

"Being the center of others' love has always been my forbidden dream… Now, you two have realized it!" Her eyes were shining like burning stars… It was a creepy experience, even for the Lord of Darkness.

"And… You're not angry with us for turning your life into a nightmare and all the other stuff?"

"It is all forgiven… Will you untie me now?" She innocently asked.

He pretended to think about it for a minute before answering.

"… No."

"Darn!" She muttered.

He was pleased.

"You're a good actress, I must admit it… You almost convinced you were crazy!"

"I really had that dream…" She added while frowning miserably.

"I see…"

A few awkward minutes went by.

"So… What now?" Amy asked.

"You'll have to make a choice or you won't leave this place… At least, not entirely… If you can catch my drift." He said, hinting a glee.

She did catch the threat and her heart skipped a couple of beats.

_**What did I ever do to deserve this? Is wanting to be loved a fucking crime? Oooooh… What am I gonna do now!? Wait… I GOT IT!!!**_

She assumed a smart expression.

"Well… You're certainly a nice guy, Mephy…" She put all the sweetness and sensuality she could managed on that nickname. "… But Shadow is more sexy… And macho!!!" She concluded.

Mephiles found himself deeply hurt in his male pride at the her remark.

"WHAAAAAT!!!? THAT EMO!!!?" He yelled, clearly pissed by the comparison.

"Yep! He made me feel like a REAL woman!" She venomously added. "And he probably loves me…"

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!! YOU ONLY REMINDED HIM OF HIS STUPID DEAD GIRLFRIEND!!!"

Sadly for Mephiles, that last sentence didn't passed unobserved… When he realized of his mistake… It was already too late.

The dull hedgehog's head started pulsing and hurting like Hell.

"Ugh! Shadow, stop!"

**"_You bastard!! How dare you to talk of her like that!! I have had it of your attitude, I'm taking control… Right… Now!"_**

"Oh no, you don't!!!"

**"_Oh yeah? Try in stop me! I'm the macho here… And Amy prefers me!!!"_**

"I BEG TO DIFFER, BROTHER! TAKE THIS!!!"

**"_Urgh! That's how you want it, uh? Very well… I won't hold back! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!"_**

To a casual observer, the struggle between two separate minds for the control of a body… Would have seemed more like a portrait of utter madness and self physical punishment.

The hedgehog in front of the now bewildered Amy Rose was beating the crap… Out of himself.

_**Not quite what I've imagined… But it worked anyway! **_She thought in satisfaction while finally freeing herself from the tight ropes that used to tie her wrists at an old rusty pipe of some kind.

She took her loyal Piko Piko Hammer out of nowhere and, with her feminine grace, smashed it on the crazed hedgehog's head, knocking him unconscious…

Payback is… I can't finish this line, there is a lady here!

* * *

"Uhrrrn… Where… Am I?"

"Looks like the roles has been reversed!"

The male hedgehog slowly rose his head to stare at a couple of angry emerald green eyes…

There have been some interesting developments over the past few minutes… First of all, the old abandoned cabin wasn't dark anymore since Amy managed to find a random oil lamp nearby. Secondly, the one tied up against his own will wasn't the pink hedgehog anymore but her captor… The crafty female has been able to use a very convenient chain she found around to lock him at the same rusty pipe she was tied on, in the first place. Thirdly, the male hedgehog had a giant, painful headache… And that's always a burden.

"Tell me… Who are you now, Shadow or Mephiles?" The reasonably pissed off pink hedgehog asked… Of better, demanded to know.

Her unwilling interlocutor gave a good look at himself, thanks to the light from the oil lamp he could see his features pretty well… His fur was pure black and his arm stripes where red.

"I'm Shadow… Shadow the Hedgehog!" He replied, there was no mistake about it.

Her gaze didn't change.

"We have a lot to talk about… And neither of us is going to live until we cleared this situation, once and for all!" She declared, serious determination in her voice.

"And what if I refuse to cooperate?" The black and red hedgehog challenged.

She showed him her hammer.

"Ok, ok! I'll cooperate!" He immediately replied. "What do you want to talk about?" He then added.

She paused a second to collect her thoughts… She hadn't really thought of what to discuss with him. There were a lot of things that were crossing her mind, lots of possible questions she could ask and lots of possible answers she could or could not receive…

Then it clicked in her mind. There was a certain something that bothered her… An argument that both the two brothers considered an taboo… Especially Shadow. She braced herself and finally asked The Question!

"Who is… Maria Robotnik?"

After a few moments of silence, Shadow sighed. He'd seen this coming a long time ago… He knew he would have been forced to relive those terrible memories… To tell someone the truth…

He took a very deep breath…

"Maria Robotnik was a direct ancestor of Dr Eggman… And the creator of both Mephiles and myself." He calmly muttered.

Amy Rose was mouth agape and visibly shocked at the revelation… It was totally unexpected.

Without any further ado, the black Ultimate Life Form started his tale…

* * *

_**It all began more than 50 years ago… In a secluded scientific research facility in the middle of Overland, called… The Ark. You've probably heard this name in some random theme song… **_

_**The purpose of the Ark was to create the ultimate weapon… A biological killing machine that would have revolutionized the whole concept of military warfare. The key to control Chaos energy itself… **_

_**To obtain infinite power and control over everything, has always been Humanity's greatest delusion… And sin. **_

_**Supported by G.U.N. finances, the Ark's staff was able to conduct it's experiments with raw chaos energy… On living specimens.**_

_**Mobians like you. Innocent people secretely abducted from their homes… In Station Square.**_

_**Yeah… You heard me right. Station Square, the world's Great Melting Pot, the utopia that both Mobians and humans used to share… Was originally built for that purpose… **_

_**To get free lab mice!**_

_**Due to the instability of Chaos, most of them found an horrible end after been exposed on it's energy… Only one "sample" has been able to survive…**_

_**A hedgehog.**_

_**The humans used his blood and the energy of the green Chaos Emerald in their possession to create a new life form… **_

_**That marked the beginning… Of Project: Shadow.**_

* * *

Amy Rose was listening intently… Utter amazement was in her eyes but also unbelievable rage.

Those humans… How could they do such thing to Mobians like her… They were all the same as Eggman!

"Where is Maria in all of this?" She asked him.

"She… Was the head scientist of the facility…" He answered, visibly ashamed.

_**A Robotnik is always a Robotnik.** _Amy venomously thought.

Shadow continued the story…

* * *

_**I've never known who the "donator" was… He or she probably died a little later or whatever.**_

_**The important thing was that from his / her DNA sample, Maria and her staff were able to fulfill their purposes and create a new life… Two new lives, as a matter of fact…**_

_**Two twins…**_

_**Mephiles and myself.**_

* * *

The pink hedgehog gulped.

"Yes, Amy… We used to be two separate beings… We grew up in the same stasis tube… Until that accident occurred…"

"What accident?" She practically was begging him to continue.

He almost seemed amused by this.

"During our stasis phase, we were almost constantly irradiated with the energy of the emerald through some kind of complicated machine… One day, however, the unstable power of the jewel caused the machine to override… An explosion followed and then… Well… Let's just say we received more energy that we bargained for and ended up as forced 'roommates'."

She tilted her head to one side…

"What? Were you expecting an overcomplicated explanation involving some sloppy philosophical concept like the meaning of Life or other mambo-jumbos?" He dully added. "Sometimes things are easier than they looks… Even in a chaotic world like this!"

She resumed her previous position.

"Please… Continue." She simply said, sitting down beside him and hugging her knees.

The tied up Shadow sighed again before concluding his story.

* * *

_**Me and Maria… Used to share something special...**_

_**Despite her cruel job, her true personality was anything but sadistic… She was a joyful, enthusiastic, young girl who had a dream (you and her are so similar)… She wanted to create the Perfect Being for helping people, not for harming them…**_

_**Her goal was to find the cure for every disease known by Man or Mobian… And use my DNA in order to achieve that purpose.**_

_**She used to confess me her deepest and darkest thoughts… She told me about my unique birth and the "brother" I had trapped in my head… She also told me about all the victims of her experiments and how she felt horrible for them…**_

_**In the end… Maria was the only human that treated both Mephiles and me as living beings… Not as weapons.**_

_**I loved her… You may think I'm crazy but I didn't give a damn about being of a different species… Or having been artificial made, for that matter…**_

_**And… Amazingly enough… She loved me back.**_

_**The time I've spent inside the Ark, growing up and improving my skills… With my "inner" brother and her company… Were the best years in my life!**_

_**Maria and I even pushed our relationship beyond certain limits… Some forbidden limits.**_

**… _I see that you're stunned. Eh eh eh eh… I can understand that… Interspecies love isn't exactly what Nature had in store for us… But, you know what? SCREW NATURE!!! I wasn't naturally born! _**

_**We've made our own decisions!**_

_**And… Unfortunately… We faced the consequences.**_

_**We've been discovered and everything went loose… The whole project has been shut downed… G.U.N. personally intervened to arrest all the scientists involved… Myself and Maria tried to escape…. But she was shot in the process…**_

_**She died in my hands… Muttering my name through tears… Her tears and mine's… Her fresh blood engulfed my trembling hands…**_

_**That's when it happened… That's when I've lost control of my body for the first time… That's when Mephiles first came out…**_

_**And killed everybody in the facility… Militaries, scientists, everybody… No one was spared… **_

_**He was the manifestation of my hate and rage… He avenged Maria for the both of us… He suffered as well…**_

_**After that day, I've realized that I had no place in this world… I wasn't human and I wasn't Mobian… I was just a weapon… Both me and my brother were…**_

_**We surrendered ourselves to G.U.N. and became their agents…The rest is history.**_

_**Now you know.**_

* * *

He closed his eyes… Desperately trying to hold back his tears. Expecting her to turn in disgust or yelling at him… Or even hitting him with her hammer…

To his surprise, nothing of this happened. He opened his eyes to look at the figure set near him.

She was crying… Tears of sadness and sympathy descended from her gentle eyes… She approached him a little bit more and then she hugged him tightly.

He was sincerely taken aback by her sudden behavior and what shocked him even more… Was the fact that he would have voluntarily hugged her back if he wasn't tied up with a steel chain.

"Oh Shadow… And you, Mephiles…" She started to say.

The both of them were listening intently while the disputed girl was embracing their common body…

"Even if you caused me a lot of troubles over the past month and a half… And even if one of you tried to rape me and the other kidnapped me…" She continued.

The two brothers felt quite ashamed and embarrassed by that remark.

"In some way… Some twisted way… Both of you, made feel so special… So desired… So wanted… And that's all I wished for in my entire life… To be loved." She tightened the embrace while still sobbing.

Then she neared her soft mouth to the hedgehog's ear and whispered the magical words in it.

"I love you both."

"SAY WHAT!!!?"

**"_SAY WHAT!!!?"_**

The two twins were absolutely amazed by this revelation. She smiled at them… In her own sweet way… Then her lips met theirs…

She quietly kissed them… Or better, she kissed Shadow but it was intended for both… From inside their common mind, Mephiles felt it too… And it was wonderful… So peaceful and so perfect.

When she released him, the black hedgehog's face was the picture of dumb happiness… It was so uncharacteristically of him.

"That means… That you're going to untie us?" He casually asked.

She openly laughed at him.

"… Guess not." He concluded.

She started leaving.

"EHI! Are you going to leave us here!?" He asked in alarm.

She turned her head and sweetly smiled.

"You two are Ultimate Life Forms, right? You'll certainly figure out a way to escape!" She innocently said while blinking her left eye at them. "See you around, guys!" She launched them a kiss and then she exited the cabin, leaving the two of them alone and still tied up.

Shadow smiled.

"Women…"

**"_Women…"_**

Both the twins complained before the black and red hedgehog easily broke free from the tying chain.

* * *

**At the base.**

"Where is Amy!?" Asked the worried two-tailed fox.

"……"

"…. Who?"

As if on cue, the object of Tails's sudden preoccupation entered the room, looking unnaturally happy… Even for her.

"Ehi guys! You wouldn't believe what happened to me, I've finally found the True Love and… Why are you staring at me like that?"

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest.**

"About time you showed up… Have you solved your heart problems?"

"Shut up! This is none of your business!" Yelled a distressed Shadow.

"Thankfully…" Responded his interlocutor.

There was always tension between the two of them, even if they were allies… Especially after the crimson eyed hedgehog has been introduced to the new recruit… That lavender cat he barely knew as a Freedom Fighter…

"So…" He started to say, fixing his gaze to the new comer. "… Does she understand that we'll probably have to fight her former friends?"

The plant creature better known as Void turned his head to look at cat girl behind him…

Blaze was set on a low tree branch, playing with one of her fireballs while pretending to ignore their conversation.

The Seedrian just smiled.

"Don't worry about her… She's definetelly ready. What about you?" Void asked the hedgehog back.

Shadow smirked and took out from his quills two gems… The green and the yellow Chaos Emeralds.

Void's face showed satisfaction. He then put one of his big clawed hands on the red gem he had on is chest…

"Along with my own… We have three Emeralds for now. Tails and the other Freedom Fighters have already two… And it won't be long before the last two will manifest themselves… We're so near!" He said without hiding his excitment.

"Your master still has to fulfill his end of the bargain, kid! Don't forget that…" Sorely added the hedgehog.

"Do not worry… Once we'll have all the emeralds… ALL OF OUR DREAMS SHALL BECOME REALITY!!!"

And then he laughed a villain laugh for no apparent reason.

Shadow was annoyed… And Blaze just sighed…

And the story was far from being over.

* * *

**A/N: Continues on "Knuckles"**


End file.
